


Hiding

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. "I said no. You aren't a bad person. I don't think you could ever be a bad person." He pauses for a few seconds, then digs his fingers into her ribs again and says "But you did eat all my cookies last week, so I'm not so sure I can trust you anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but scenarios.

"Beth?" The click of a light switch echoed through the room and blinded her with the sudden absence of darkness, searing her eyeballs and forcing her to squeeze them shut. Soft footsteps traced through the maze of lab tables and computers towards her temporary hiding place underneath the bank of computers, curling her knees into her chest and pressing her face into her knees. "I know you're in here. I just want to know if you're okay." She bit into her lip, stifling the sob that threatened to rise up out of her chest and shifted, squeaking her shoes against the ground. The steps stopped a few feet away from her and turned around, stopping next to the table. "Permission to enter the sanctuary?" He ducked down, not waiting for an answer, and tucked his legs under his body and scooted under the table, tangling their feet together and nudging his knee up against hers, "Talk to me, JG." She laughed at the nickname, wiping at the moisture on her cheeks with shaking hands and shook her head, looking over at him over the top of the threadbare material of her jeans. He stared back, strangely serious for once, holding her gaze until her eyes watered and she blinked a few times in a row. He laughed, nudged their knees together again and winked, pulling her legs closer with one foot, "You blinked first, that means I win." He smiled at her when she laughed again and uncurled her arms from around her legs, leaning back and sighing when her back cracked. "That wasn't fair, you didn't even warn me." The grin that he sends her is wide and happy, but there's still wariness in his eyes as he reaches for her, spinning her around until she's got her back to him and then shuffles closer, curling his legs around both sides of her waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "Talk to me." His voice is softer now, like he's falling asleep, but the arms around her waist tightens until she's pressed fully to his chest and the metal edges of the arc reactor dig into the middle of her back. "Was it those guys down on the 62nd floor again? Because you know that I could just go down there and go all Mr. Stark on their asses." She can tell that he's smiling by the sound of his voice and jabs an elbow back into his stomach, grinning when all the air in his lungs rushes out with a noise not unlike an injured cat. "No, it wasn't them. It's just been a bad day. You know how it is." She looked down at the chain around her neck, reinforced twice to deal with the changes and holding the small pendant on the end with half an emerald and half a ruby set into the black metal, and flicked it around with one finger, sinking back until her head is tipped back on his shoulder and turns her head to look at him. "Do you still have the dreams?" His shoulder moves under the back of her head when he nods and she looks down again, curling her fingers around the cold metal and shrugs, looking up at the underside of the table, scribbled all over with random equations and a few dirty jokes that she suspects are from Clint during one of his bored days. "I get those too. About when I hurt all those people, because I knew that it was happening, but I couldn't do anything. Am I a bad person?" His fingers start tapping a random rhythm against the skin on the inside of her elbow, a beat that gets faster and faster every few seconds and it distracts her enough that she almost doesn't hear the quiet answer that he mumbles into her hair. "What was that?" He sighs long-sufferingly like he's repeated it a thousand times and digs his fingers into her ribs, right into the spot that she knows he knows is ticklish and her whole body jerks as a sound comes out of her mouth like a combination between a giggle and a snort. "I said no. You aren't a bad person. I don't think you could ever be a bad person." He pauses for a few seconds, then digs his fingers into her ribs again and says "But you did eat all my cookies last week, so I'm not so sure I can trust you anymore."


End file.
